A moment of time(side story)
by ManisPedas29
Summary: [COMPLETE] sedikit Kisah tentang seorang remaja biasa yang hidup bersama kedua makhluk yang berstatus underworld. Summary ga jelas. warn : Sho-ai , typos, multi-language Pair : HaliGem ,


_**Umph! Hallo , Lil kembali! But~ with a little change ,Lil kasi crack pair hehe! #bahasalilgaje**_

_**Okay,nevermind… someone requested an indonesian fic but I can't translate it much so I asked a favor from a friend to translate this fic instead. Thank you very much ,you're the best! #you know who you are~**_

_**I've been seeing boifang lately which Im not fond of and downed , so this crazy pair came out (Im liking what people don't xD #plak )and so enjoy~**_

_**Warning : underworld theme, sho-ai gak jelas,non-incest , crack pair, typo bertaburan.**_

_**Pair: HaliGem~ #Lil mimisan di belakang# #disetrumHali**_

_**Api : *baca skrip* nnjir..ni anak gila apa? Ni namanya Harem!Gempa bukan crack- *dibungkam Lil* **_

_**Lil: shh!shh! **_

_**Air: Ah..kak Api bocor mulu …Lil lepasin, kak Api kehabisan nafas tuh..**_

_**Api: *Meracau-racau* hmmp! Grrrn!**_

_**Don't like,don't read**_

_**Disclaimer: Halilintar ,Gempa,Taufan milik Animonsta**_

* * *

Dingin, itulah yang dirasakan oleh remaja beriris coklat. Tangannya gemetar, sudah kesekian kalinya dia seperti itu

menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semrawut dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia mendapati seseorang berpostur tegap bermanik merah yang sedang bersandar pada pintu masuk dapur.

Matanya tajam bagai seekor binatang buas yang sedang kelaparan.

Dari tatapannya saja sudah membua tremaja beriris coklat itu ketakutan.

"Gempa... lapar..." ucap pemuda yang beriris merah itu dengan nada dingin.

Lalu, pemuda tersebut mendekatkan dirinya kepada si pemilik manik coklat dan secara tiba-tiba, mengangkatnya

bak seorang putri; _bridal style_. Ia pun membawa si pemuda beriris coklat tersebut ke arah ruang tamu tanpa ragu.

"L-lepaskanaku! HALILINTAR! Sebentar lagi makanannya matang!" Pintanya,namun tidak dihiraukan oleh si pemuda

yang menggendongnya meronta dalam cengkraman pemuda yang bernama Halilintar, namun usahanya sia-sia

,dirinya adalah seorang manusia biasa ,sedangkan Halilintar adalah _Vampire_.

Pemuda yang menggendongnya tersebut pun melemparkan tubuh Gempa ke sofa terdekat dengannya.

"Ouuh..." Gempa meringis kesakitan ,membiarkan rambut hitam teracak-acak tak rapi, menghiasi bingkai wajahnya

yang tampan.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Gempa dibanting ke sofa tersebut. Dan itulah cara Halilintar untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya

dengan sakit kepala yang dialaminya membuat Gempa tidak berdaya untuk melawan.

Nafasnya berhenti sekejap saat dia merasa dadanya sesak dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin.

"Ha-hali..." Panggil Gempa, yang disahu tdengan erangan dari pemuda di atas tubuhnya.

Gempa merasakan lidah dingin Halilintar mulai menyapu leher jenjangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, seiring makin

liarnya pergerakan lidah Halilintar di lehernya.

"Nngh...erkh!" Pekik Gempa tertahan, Mata coklatnya membulat, sesaat setelah Halilintar menghujamkan taringnya

ke leher Gempa. Darah mengalir dari luka tusukan taring Halilintar, dan membasahi rambut serta baju yang ia

kenakan.

Gempa yang tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan mulai melepaskan tangannya saat

ia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit dari gigitan Halilintar.

Apa yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit, namun juga rasa geli yang menggelitik pada saat yang bersamaan.

Wajahnya pun terasa sangat panas, ia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan sentuhan orang lain.

Pikiran yang aneh, bukan?

Seakan-akan seperti ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat sang Vampir begitu melekat dengannya.

Gempa mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut hitam Halilintar, untuk melupakan rasa sakit dilehernya. Dan

tanpa sadar, ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Halilintar yang lebih besar darinya.

Halilintar pun melepaskan taringnya dari leher jarumy ang menusuk, Gempa terlonjak, dan mengakibatkan bagai

kejutan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Erhh..." Ia menahan jerit kagetnya.

"Sakit...?" Halilintar bersuara, hembusan angin dingin menyelimuti lehe rGempa. Tangannya dikunci dan di tahan

oleh tangan Halilintar .

Gempa membulatkan matanya lalu menggembungkan melepaskan gengamannya.

"—Ya iyalah sakit..." Tangannya mengusap-usap bekas gigitan Halilintar. Namun tangannya ditahan tiba-tiba.

"Eh...?"

Belum sempat habis pikirnya, Halilintar kembali menyerang lehernya. Namun kali ini, hanya sentuhan lembut yang

membuat dirinya merasa aneh.

Halilintar, dengan senang hati, menjilati luka bekas gigitannya tersebut.

'_Perasaan apa ini...?'_ batinnya.

Ia tidak dapat lagi menahandirinya secara mental, Gempa pun mendesah lembut lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"S-sudah..." Gempa mencoba memberontak. Ia tidak ingin Halilintar terus-terusan menjilati lehernya, atau ia akan

kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Halilintar menekan lidah dinginnya dan menarik kembali lidahnya. Ia membersihkan bekas darah Gempa dengan

telapak tangannya.

Lalu, kedua insan itu bangkit ke posisi duduk. Halilintar melipat satu kakinya, sedangkan satu kakinya menghimpit.

Gempa menyandarkan tubuhnya pada lengan sofa sembari memejamkan matanya. Tiap kali darahnya dihisap,

terkadang membuat dirinya merasa pusing seketika.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Gempa membulatkan matanya, terlihat syok. Ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju

dapur,meninggalkan Halilintar yang mengekornya dari ujung matanya.

"Makanannya!"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil. Makan malam yang sempat ditinggal oleh Gempa itu selesai tepat setelah Halilintar

melahap 'makanan'-nya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu depan.

"Aku pulang!" teriak orang tersebut, disertai dengan derap langkah yang cepat menuju dapur.

Kemudian—

"Eikh!" orang tersebut—Taufan memeluk Gempa dari belakang.

"Gempa~" suara manja Taufan terdengar tepat di telinganya. Halilintar juga dapat mendengar suara Taufan saat

mengendusnya.

"Bau tuh..."

"Taufan..."

Dan seketika, mereka berdua mendapati Halilintar memelototi mereka dari sofa. Bahkan Taufan dapat melihat

beberapa kilatan merah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"LINTAH!" seru Taufan , Halilintar sudah melahap mangsanya tanpa pengetahuan sang pemilik iris Biru.

Ya, itulah panggilan Taufan untuk Halilintar, karena Halilintar adalah penghisap darah layaknya seekor lintah.

"Taufan! Tanganmu mau masuk kemana, hah?!" dan Taufan terkekeh jahil saat tidak mendengar sahutan rivalnya

sedari tadi.

"Su-sudahlah—" Gempa berusaha melepaskan tangan Taufan yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Ehehe... menurutmu, Lintah?" ia pun mendekap Gempa dan menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus yang

dikenakan Gempa.

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir dari Gempa tersebut serta kekehan jahil Taufan, Halilintar beranjak dari tempat

duduknya dan menghampiri dapur. Memasang tampang dan hawa seorang pembunuh.

"Pergi sana, dasar anak anjing!"

Dan hari itu pun di akhiri dengan bunyi teriakan, bedebum barang, dan sengatan listrik dari arah dapur.

End 

* * *

_**Lil: Kak Tau~ kakak kan tau Lil sayang ama Kakak~ *nyengir ke Taufan***_

_**Taufan: *nahan diri dari gigit cewek sok lolli didepannya* sabar ,sabar… Kak Hali ama Gempa mana?**_

_**Lil: lagi coba 'bite test' *jawabbak watados***_

_**Taufan: asjkl- *langsung lari***_

_**Lil: Kak Hali! Kak Tau mau serbu!**_

_**Lil sebenarnya gak tau mau lanjut tau gak,sebabnya lil kurang asupan waktu tu jadi nulisnya gak punya**_

_**motif #dihajarreaderberjemaah **_

_**Klo beta lil gak keberatan untuk translate,lil mungkin bisa nulis chap 2.**_

_**Review fave and follow please! Makasih xD**_

_**Sekian dari lil, up next! 'wake up call'**_


End file.
